


I like it...

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: Robots in Disguise
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are incredibly intelligent after overload, others just chitter lovingly at one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it...

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl and Jazz drabble for shatteredspark on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, shortly before the launch of the Lost Light.

The room was suddenly void of voices, instead echoing back the clicking of cooling bodies and the hiss of hot air through strained vents. Jazz onlined his optics dimly as he heard Prowl shifting into a comfortable position next to him. The special ops agent rolled onto his side and threw an arm over Prowl’s chest. He heard the enforcer chuckle.

“You know… I like it when you call me Praxian.” Prowl mused aloud, vocals strained and resetting after overload.

“Oh yeah?” Jazz purred, tilting his helm to look up at Prowl while he settled against a pauldren. “Well I liked the noise you made when I said it.”

Prowl treated Jazz to another air-filled chuckle. His hip joints still tingled from interfacing and it was a pleasant sensation. He felt Jazz’s fingers slowly begin tickling at his chestplates—right over his spark chamber.

“Mmmm. I like that too.”

“You know what I like, Prowler?”

“Hmmm?”

“That I’m th’only one that gets t’see you like this.” Jazz balled his hand into a fist over Prowl’s chest. His own spark pulsed brightly in his own frame as Prowl laid his hand over Jazz’s.

“I like how you get along with everyone, all the time.”

“I like how organized you are. Doesn’t matter how long a file’s been in your possession, you know exactly where it is at all times.”

“You… you /like/ that?”

“Mmmhmm, it baffles me.”

“/You/ baffle me.” Prowl sighed shifting and putting his lips against the top of Jazz’s helm. “I like that.”


End file.
